movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
King Cold
King Cold is a villain in the Dragon Ball Z series, and the father of both Frieza and Cooler. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Sometime after Frieza's defeat at the Super Saiyan's hands, King Cold and his crew search through the debris of Planet Namek's remains. Though in disbelief that his son could be destroyed by a mere planet's explosion, the angered King Cold telekinetically shatters his spaceship's cockpit window, making Fisshi, one of his soldiers, fall in space. He then vows that if Frieza has truly been defeated that he (King Cold) himself will avenge his son. Eventually, Cold's scientists discover Frieza's battered remains and manage to rebuild him with mechanical limbs. When Frieza awakens, he explains to his father about the Super Saiyan that nearly destroyed him. The two discover that the Super Saiyan is on his way to Earth. Though Cold recommends destroying the planet from space, Frieza devises a plan to arrive on Earth before the Super Saiyan does and kill the earthlings in an attempt to make the Super Saiyan suffer. Then, Frieza (with Cold's help) would have a rematch with the Super Saiyan and victory would be assured. When King Cold and Mecha Frieza arrive on Earth, at Northern Wastelands, Cold gives permission for his son to kill the Super Saiyan's friends, and orders his soldiers to kill anything they come in contact with. Suddenly, a mysterious youth shows up and easily dispatches all of Cold's minions. Much to Frieza's horror and Cold's curiosity, the youth transforms into a Super Saiyan, survives all of Frieza's attacks (much to Cold's annoyance), and slays Frieza with his sword, and disintegrates the remains. King Cold then offers the youth the opportunity to take his son's place (even offering planets as well). The boy unabashedly declines, which does not worry Cold as he believes the boy's power stems solely from his weapon. In an attempt to acquire the boy's sword, Cold asks if he may examine the blade. With the sword in his hand, Cold strikes at the mysterious youth, but to his great horror, the blade is effortlessly caught. The youth begins to overpower King Cold and, with his other hand, shoots a God Breaker blast which goes right through King Cold's chest, sending him flying. Cold begins begging for his life, saying that he will give the youth all the planets he conquered, but his pleas for mercy fall on deaf ears, as the boy quickly finishes him off with yet another God Breaker blast, much to the shock of the Z Fighters. (Cold only begs for his life in the anime while the first blast kills Cold immediately in the manga). His cells were collected by Dr. Gero's remote tracking device to create Cell. ''Trivia'' ◾ Although King Cold appears to be one of the tallest villains in the Dragon Ball series, his exact size is not always consistent. The manga depicts Cold as being nearly triple the height of Mecha-Frieza, while the anime depicts him with varying sizes. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, King Cold's height is equal to Frieza's Second Form. Category:Anime Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Aliens Category:Evil Ruler Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Humanoid Category:Parents Category:Bigger Bads Category:Brutes Category:Control Freaks Category:Villains who can fly Category:Cowards Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Leader Category:Sociopaths Category:Recurring villain Category:Villains defeated by the hero Category:Dictator Category:Male Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Deceased Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Mass Murderer Category:Misanthropes Category:Supervillains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Hegemony Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Revived villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Tragic Villain Category:Mastermind Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Social Darwinists Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Males Category:War Criminals Category:Charismatic villain Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Damned Souls Category:Power Hungry Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Paternal Villains Category:Giant Monsters